The only other women
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Stephanie wants to be the only other women in Paul's life...Oneshot/Songfic


THIS IS JUST A ONE-SHOT BUT STILL PLEASE READ I BELIEVE THIS IS GOOD SO IF YOU CAN PLEASE... THIS IS A OLDER SONG FROM SOME OF MEMPHIS MOST TALENTED LIKE MYSELF... I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY

Ill be the other woman  
All your life  
Just as long as I am the only one  
Other than your wife  
Your wife how would she feel  
If she caught us together  
The same way I would feel  
if I caught you with another  
Home I know comes first  
And second to that Ill be  
When youre not there with her  
I want you right here with me

Paul laid in Stephnaie's bed just long enough for him to regain his energy. After his breathing had evened out he sat up and put his clothes back on. "Bye baby I'll see you tomorrow" Paul said giving her a long kiss that she happily returned.  
"Okay I'll walk you out" Stephanie said getting up  
"No, baby lay down and go to bed I'll let myself out" Paul said grabbing his keys  
Stephanie had given him a key a little after their affair began. He practically lived their but then again she knew he really didn't stay their with her. He had a wife, he had a family, and for that reason alone she knew she couldn't keep him all to herself. Sure she didn't like Joannie but something besides their kids had to make him want to stay. Stephanie however never asked him what it was that made him so devoted. Maybe it was the samething that made her devoted to him.

The neighbors are whispering  
Saying that you dont care  
If you cheat on your wife for me  
Youll cheat on me for someone else  
Ill be your part time love  
But thats as far as Ill go  
To be your part time fool  
Would be stooping a little too low  
Loving a married man  
This I really dont mind  
But a married Casanova  
Is a little out of my line

"Thanks Paul" Candice Michelle said giving him a hug as Stephanie walked into the room. Candice then gave him apeck on the cheek. Stephanie's heart could have stopped that very second. Was he cheating on her, was her friends right all along. Stephanie was knocked out of her thoughts and she then cleared her throat, so that he could realize she was in the room.  
"Oh hi Stephanie" Paul said pushing Candice away from him  
"Candice can you give us a minute please" Stephanie asked trying to remain calm  
"Sure thing Ms. McMahon" Candice said leaving the two alone  
"What the hell was that Paul" Stephanie asked, the way she stared him down could boil a hole in the middle of his head  
"It was nothing but a harmless flirt, please believe me it was nothing" Paul told her sinserly  
"How can I trust you, if your cheating on your wife to be with me" Stephanie said but deep inside she was really asking herself that exact question. Maybe he could answer it for the both of them.  
"Stephanie Marie McMahon, I am not cheating on you... you are the only other women I have in my life... I honestly love you with all my heart" Paul told her "And I'm not going to say that I will leave my wife for you because even though I would do it in a heart beat... it's just not the right time" Paul told her  
"Why the hell not Paul"  
"My son is sick and I just can't leave my family right now please understand"  
"If he's really sick then why haven't you yold me about this" Stephanie said questioning him  
Paul then pulled out a picture of his kids, then he pulled out another picture of just his son and the child looked extremely ill. "And if you don't believe me then ask your dad why Joanie hasn't been here or why I've done every show since I received the doctor bill" Paul said "Steph, I'm not happy at home but if I leave tomorrow and my son dies the next day I would I be able to face my other children... Or how could I live with that... I want to make sure that every year he is on this earth will be worth it... if it's not for 30 days or 30 years" Paul said with tears slowly falling from his eyes.  
"Oh Paul I'm so sorry" Stephanie said hugging him tight "I will be the other woman as long as you need me to be"

Ill be the other woman  
long as I know  
Im the only other woman  
Ill open doors for you baby  
long as I know  
Im the only other woman  
you make love to  
Ill be your part time love  
Ive got to know  
Im the only other woman  
you make love to


End file.
